Don't Say A Single Vow
by ginger-drake14
Summary: He's not marrying the right person. If only there were some way to make him realize I was the one for him... Seriously better than that crap of a summary. ONE SHOT! Fabina and Anti-Foy! Rated T for swearing.Song Fic for Speak Now by Taylor Swift ENJOY!


**HEY GUYS! So here's another little oneshot for you! Just something I'm going to be doing while I work on chapter 5 of Butterflies. I REFUSE TO MAKE THIS A MULTI CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

Nina's POV

The wedding bells were ringing on a crisp Saturday evening. Fabian looked as handsome as ever in his tux. I loved him more than anyone can ever imagine, but as the wedding bells kept ringing, I realized there was a problem. Those wedding bells weren't for me.

They were for _Joy._

Maybe I should go back a few years….

Fabian and I met in college. For me, it was love at first sight. The way he flipped his hair to get it out of his face. The way he smiled when he tripped over things. The way his eyes sparkled in the light. I knew he felt something too, I just knew it. But for now, I was stuck in the pews watching the love of my life marry someone else.

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion _

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Joy was always a slut. She had sex with every guy on campus, she even cheated on Fabian. He was so stupid for going back to her.

"But Fabes," she would say, "I love you. It was just a silly mistake." Yet she continued to do it, and he kept going back to her.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family<br>All dressed in pastel  
>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br>Somewhere back inside a room  
>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry <em>

Fabian was oblivious to the fact that Joy was a nightmare. She screamed, cried, threw, cussed, argued, and so much more. He couldn't see the girl behind the tight skirts and makeup. The girl everyone else could see.

_This is  
>Surely not what you thought it would be<br>I lose myself in a daydream_

I know Fabian. He was about to lose it. All the stress from the wedding, and Joy, and his family, he couldn't take it anymore. I felt bad for him. He had to put on a brave face and empty out all his stress, because he thought Joy was the one. He's wrong. I'm the one for him not that whore.

Sometimes, I dream of Fabian and I together. Like today. I saw him, and I thought he was perfect. He doesn't deserves someone like her.

_Where I stand and say  
>Don't say yes, run away now<br>I'll meet you when you're out  
>Of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said "speak now"_

I kept telling him, he should really reconsider this decision he's about to make. He shakes his head, and said Joy made him happy. I was the one about to lose it now. Would you let your best friend and the person you love be miserable for the rest of their life? That's when I knew what I had to do.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a deathmarch  
>And I am hiding in the curtains<br>It seems that I was uninvited  
>By your lovely bride-to-be<em>

I hear the organ play and see the brides maids proceeding down the aisle. One looks washed out, like she's been crying. _Joy did that_, I thought.

Fabian had been telling me that Joy protested my invitation. I asked him to talk to her about it. When he came back to me, his face looked red. I could barely make out the shape of a hand.

"You can't marry me if she comes to wedding," she screamed at him.

"Babe, she's my best friend," Fabian pleaded.

"I'll give you one last chance. She's not invited, or you don't marry me."

So he chose her. But I came anyway. I had plans to spoil her advantage fest.

_She floats down the aisle  
>Like a pageant queen.<br>But I know you wish it was me  
>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<em>

She walked down the aisle in a beautiful satin gown that went to the floor. Fabian half smiled, not looking all that impressed. I know deep down he wishes it was me in that floor length satin gown. I bet I could make him smile a whole lot more!

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow<br>Your time is running out  
>And they said, "speak now"<em>

He just needs to turn around right now. He needs to turn around and come running to me. I'm the only one that truly knows him. I know he realizes that, but he's just too afraid of what Joy will do to me and him. My plan was almost into action.

_I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<br>There's the silence, there's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands<br>All eyes on me  
>Horrified looks from<br>Everyone in the room  
>But I'm only looking at you.<em>

I hear those glorified words. "If anyone has any objection as to why these people should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence in the room. I see the preacher about to speak again, but before he can I stand up and smile. My heart is racing, and the only thing I'm running on is adrenaline right now.

"I object!" I say loud and proud. I look at Fabian with a smile sprawled across his face. Seeing that smile makes me remember all the good times we had together, and I smile too. Joy looks the least bit happy.

"What are you doing here? I told you, you couldn't come. You're only here so you can steal Fabes from me. "

"Actually Joy, I'm trying to prevent him from making the biggest mistake of his life. You're a slut, you're a slut, you're a slut, YOU'RE A SLUT! You constantly cheat on him, and you don't even care about his feelings." I screamed.

"Well, it won't work, right Fabes?"

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

"Right Fabes!" She repeated.

"Joy, you think I love you but you're wrong. I'm done taking crap from you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like my ring back."

"Fine, you want your ring back? HERE!" She threw the ring at Fabian's head and ran off. "

_So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow<br>You need to hear me out  
>And they said, "speak now!"<em>

Saying what I just said made me feel like the most horrible person on Earth. I had just ruined a marriage. At the same time, I felt really good about myself. I just prevented a marriage that was corrupt in the first place.

After all the drama was subsided, I saw everyone still staring at me. I walked out. I walked out from everything. I couldn't take it anymore, so I walked out, only to find that no one was following me.

_And you say  
>Let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out  
>Of my tux at the back door<br>Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around when they said<br>Speak Now_

I was outside the church when I heard a pair of footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see Fabian standing in front of me.

"I wanted to say thank you for making me realize what a horrible person Joy was, and for helping me figure out who my true love was," Fabian said smiling.

I started to smirk, because I already knew the answer the question I was about to ask. "Oh yeah? And who's that?"

"You stupid!" He said laughing.

"I love you too."

We came in closer and started leaning in, but stopped when I asked, "Am I really about to kiss my best friend?"

"I sure hope so," he said. And with that, we leaned in for a romantic kiss.


End file.
